ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Killer
is a Kaiju from Ultraman Geed. It is made by combining Eleking and Ace Killer. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: Area S of Himuro History Ultraman Geed Thunder Killer first appeared at the end of episode 5 of Ultraman Geed ''where he was formed when Kei Fukuide used his Riser to turn into this monster via the Kaiju Capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer. The monster spent his time rampaging throughout the city and destroying property with his Light Blades, was met with opposition by Ultraman Geed, and the two of them immediately charged at each other. As the two giants raged on, they were initially evenly matched, but Geed hurt his hands after he tried to hit Thunder Killer on the head, leading to the latter to strike at the former hard with his electrified talons. Afterwards, Geed transformed into his Solid Burning form in hopes of turning the tide in his favor, and he did so by attaching the Geed Slugger to his arm after Thunder Killer deflected his Psychic Slugger, but when Geed fired his Strike Boost, Thunder Killer absorbed the attack and fired it right back at him. Just when things were looking bad for Geed, Ultraman Zero appeared to give him a helping hand, only for the fusion kaiju to vanish. Eventually, Thunder Killer returned in Area J of Unno and so did Geed who showed up for a rematch. Their rematch started after the fusion kaiju taunted the Ultra, which proved to be a big mistake for the former as the latter learned from their last fight and held the upper hand over Thunder Killer via combat until the kaiju fought back and landed a reversed Thunder Discharge on him, knocking him down, and making his Color Timer go off. Riku Asakura then remembered some inspiring words said by Leito Igaguri about fate and caring about others, got back up, and for the first time, summoned his Geed Claw. With it, he landed a Claw Cutting attack on Thunder Killer then transformed into his Acro Smasher form as he dodged and deflected Light Blades with relative ease. After getting in four devastating slashes on the fusion kaiju, Geed destroyed him once and for all with his Diffusion Shower. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kazunori Yokoo *Paralleling Orb and Geed's similarity in their usage of past Ultras' powers, the similarities of Thunder Killer's components are as follows: **Both are Ultra Kaiju that was revived sometime later into another variant (Eleking was revived into Re-Eleking while Ace Killer was revived into Mebius Killer). ***Additionally, some of their upgraded forms/variants have no aesthetic changes (eg; Re-Eleking, Eleking III, Mebius Killer, Victory Killer). **Prior to the conception of this fusion, Victory Killer (an upgraded variant of Ace Killer) is capable of turning its right arm into Eleking Tail due to using data on Ultraman Victory's Ultrans. **Both have alternate forms that never seen official on-screen appearances besides games and toylines, EX Eleking and Kabuto the Killer. *Compared to most Belial Fusion Monsters, Thunder Killer appears to be a variant of Eleking whereas its name is a variant of Ace Killer. *Due to Ace Killer being a robot and Eleking being a living organism, Thunder Killer is technically a cyborg. *Thunder Killer taunts Geed similar to how Juggler (as Zeppandon) did to Orb. He did a "Bring it" hand gesture. Transformation - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Thunder Killer. TKEleking.PNG|Eleking Capsule activates TKAceKiller.PNG|Ace Killer Capsule activates TKScan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned TKTransform1.PNG|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image TKTransform2.PNG|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse TKTransform3.PNG|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections TKTransform4.PNG|Thunder Killer finishes its transformation videotogif_2017.08.05_10.47.42.gif Powers and Weapons * : As part of Eleking's normal attacks, Thunder Killer can launch red crescent-shaped (In ''Ultraman Fusion Fight!, it is blue or yellow instead), electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. * : Thunder Killer whips the target with its electrified tail, followed by slashing them with its electrified claw. This attack is seemingly strong enough to caused Geed's color timer blinks. *Talons: Inherited from Ace Killer, Thunder Killer's left hand is also armed with talons over his fingers. **Deflection: Thunder Killer's claws can be used to deflect attacks. *Absorption: Through Ace Killer's power, Thunder Killer can absorb and redirect beams. The energies first absorbed through the Color Timer, storing through its shoulder spikes before redirecting the attack via its mouth. Screenshot_20170805-075115.png|Light Blade Screenshot_20170805-104441.jpg|Talons GeedElectrocutedTK.PNG|Thunder Discharge ThunderKillerDeflection.gif|Deflection videotogif_2017.09.22_16.13.52.gif|Absorption Gallery Ultraman Geed Geed 6 Titlecard.png UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 001.png UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 003.jpg Insert To Be Continued meme here.png UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 004.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 005.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 006.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 007.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 008.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 009.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 010.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 011.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 012.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 013.jpg UG-Thunder Killer .jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 014.jpg UG-Thunder Killer Screenshot 015.jpg 5_thunderkiller-1024x768.jpg Miscellaneous 20170527 224413.jpg TKSpotted.jpg|Thunder Killer spotted in Tokyo International Toy Show 2017 GeedMag9.jpg FB_IMG_1501734964632.jpg Thunderkillertoy.png C1-056.png C1-032.png Thunder-Killer_Render_(Game).png C1-006.png CW-005.png C2-037.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Belial Fusion Monsters